Akatsuki's kid
by Liv D. Yad
Summary: Dorothy is just a "normal" teenage girl,with weird things. What will happen when she finds a box full of wolves? Will she finally get what she wants? Read to find out. Rated M for Hidan and Sasodei actions and others.
1. The meeting

I was walking home after another boring school day. It was in the middle of the winter and it was my last day before the break. The snow was falling and I was happy. I turned left and fell over.

" What the fuck? Who the heck leaves a fucking box in the middle of a fucking sidewalk? " I shouted angrily and stood up to kick the box once again. When I did it whined. " What? " I picke it up and almost dropped it. It was heavy. I sighed. Great. I started walking again and praying to not drop this box. I reached my house and opened the door. I put down the box on the caffe table and kicked off my shoes. I was looking for a screwdriver and a hammer to open the box. I found it and tried to open the box. Thankfully the wood gave up and now I was face to face with ten odd colored wolves.

" Whoa... Well hi there guys. I'm Dorothy and this is my house and I think I'm gonna keep you guys. "

I looked down at theme. There was an orange one with black spots all over his body,his eyes were purple and it had little circles around his pupils. Next to it stood a purplish blue onewith amber eyes and she had a white spoton her right ear. It looked like a rose. In the corner were three wolves. One red with brown eyes,a yellow one with blue eyes. It had a curl what covered its left eye. Then there was a black one with orange face,it looked like a lollipop. He had a black and red eye. In the other corner were a big blue one. It had black stripes on its neck like gills. Next to it stood a pure balck wolf with red eyes. Then there were a silver one with purple eyes and a brown one with stitches all over its body. It had green eyes and its sclera was red. And the last one was half white half black and it had green fur on the top of its head.

* Pein's PoV *

 _I was talking with Zetsu when Kisame rushed through my door._

 _" Leader-sama,leader-sama! I think we-_

 _" Don't! She is gone and we can't do nothing. Please leave. Now."_

 _" B-but-_

 _" I said leave! "_

 _" Yes. Sorry for interrupting you. "_

 _" Pein **we think-**_

 _" No. We don't know where she is. " That when I heard a bang and the next thing I remember is that we are sitting in a box as wolves._

And now we are face to face with a gilr who has chakra,a lot of chakra and looks like our baby girl. She has red hair like Sasori and deep purple eyes like Hidan and her sclera is red. But still she isn't Tenshi because she died three years ago.

* Dorothy's PoV *

The orange wolf was starring at me like the others but I don't know why. Okay,I'm a little weird,red hair,deep purple eyes,my sclera is red and I have mouths on my palms,and my eyes can change,but nothing more.

" Okay guys,I'm going to feed ya and then I'll name ya. So,who is hungry? "

* Konan' PoV *

No way! She is... Tenshi! I looked around and eveybody was starring at her. I think it started to creep her out because she asked us who is hungry and she will name us. I followed her to the kitchen,with the boys following me.

" Pein-sama,she is-

" No. She died. "

" We don't know,un. She seems similar and-

" But we still not sure about this. "

" What if we try to stole her gloves and if she has mouths-

" Sasori,in this world,for me seems there is no chakra. "

" But she has a lot. "

" Yes,but it can be a coincidence. "

" Okay guys here is the food. " she said placing plates in front of us.

I looked up at her. She is my daughter. I know.

* Dorothy's PoV *

I placed the food in front of them and sat down. They seems so familiar but... still. I was deep in my thought when the orange one came to me.

" Oh,you're finished? Well,naming time! "


	2. Naming

I walked back to my living room the wolves following me.

" Uhm... sit? "

And they sat down. Whoa,creepy.

" So,if I'm gonna keep you guys,then you need names. And I'm suck at giving fucking names so... deal with it. So you little orange,your name will be... Tyr. He is a god in the viking mythology,and his name means god. Okay,because you're the only female here,I'm gonna name you Cleopatra after my favourite quuen. She was a great quuen,she was powerfull and she wasn't afraid of death. Moving on, you little red one... the only word is I can say twilight,but it's better if I call you Skymning. That means also twilight just in Sweden. So, my next victim is you,blondie. Trueno. That means thunder in Spanish. Okay,brownie you will be Bogat that means rich in Croatian. Silver will be Mors that means death in latin. Okay,big boy - i said pointing at the blue one - what about Jaws? No that's suck,uhm... fish,ah that's worse. Tauró. That means shark and I think it will suit you. So,balckie,uhm... well that hard,Sista. It means last in Sweden. And finally you green fured wolf... Camboi. That means change. Oh,and we have you? Well... - I almost said the name when he run towards the couch and fell and hit his head. Idiot.- You're going to be Idiot. "

* Sasori's PoV *

The girl named us,and Tobi's name,well it was great. I got a feeling that she is Tenshi.

" Danna,un? "

" What brat? "

" Do you think that she is-

" Yes. "

" Okay guys,Jez Idiot you're such a brat. An annoying one. Okay I'm gonna go upstairs,take a bath and then sleep,don't break anything,and Tyr keep your eyes on them. Bye. Oh,and if you guys wanna come upstairs,just do it. "

" Well that was -

" Strange. "

" Yes. "

" Okay Akatsuki. Meeting. Now. "

* Pein's PoV *

" So,we are now looking for a way to turn back into our human forms and to find a way home. "

" And fuckers we're taking the girl! "

" Hidan! "

" What? She is fuckin 'Shi! "

" Deidara where are you going? " I shouted at him.

" Well,I'm curios,un. If she has the mouths than she is our girl,if she isn't then we will drop this idea,un. "

"I'm with the brat. "

" Me too. "

" Hn. "

" Kisame? "

" He says he is in. "

" Okay,then we're going and - Hey I've not said you're dismissed! "

* Third person's PoV *

The wolves were running upstairs to the girls room. She was taking her clothes out of the wardrobe when the akatsuki entered. She didn't notice them. The akatsuki silently watched the girl. When she removedher gloves Deidara yelled.

" I told you all,un! "

The girl noticed them,but didn't bothered to do anything. The mouths in her palms opened.

" Fucker close! "

Nothing.

" Dipshit. " she finished and wentto her bathroom,closingthe door.

The wolves stood there someof them shocked.

" Look like we finally find her. "

 _ **Okay so the names :**_

 _ **Pein - Tyr**_

 _ **Konan - Cleopatra**_

 _ **Deidara - Trueno**_

 ** _Sasori - Skymning_**

 ** _Hidan - Mors_**

 ** _Kakuzu - Bogat_**

 ** _Kisame - Tauró_**

 ** _Itachi - Sista_**

 ** _Zetsu - Cambio_**

 ** _Tobi - Idiot_**


	3. Chapter 3

* Dorothy's PoV *

I was under the shower for good 30 minutes. I needed to think through some things. Like how these wolves seems familiar to me. And why do they all look atme,like I was some special kid? I sighed. Well,at least I have them. I stepped out of the shower andpicked upa towel to cover myself. Outside was silence. Too much silence.

" Jashin damn it you li'l motherfuckers!If you guys broke anything I will find a way to turn you into puppets then blow you up! " I shouted as I stepped out of the bathroom. I was fully prepareted but what I was shoked me.

* Hidan's PoV *

I was busy with teasing fuckin Kakuzu,for not being cool enough and doesn't belivieing in Jashin-sama,when that idiot Tobi bumped into the table and the painting water fell all over him. Dipshit! Until that fucker got turned into back to normal.

" Oi you fucker! Turn me back bitch! " I was almost to say something more rude when we heard 'Shi.

" Jashin damn it you li'l motherfuckers!If you guys broke anything I will find a way to turn you into puppets then blow you up! "

Konan's mouth feeled open.

" My little baby girl... HIDAN! "

" What?! Oi bitch,I didn't do anything! "

" But you had swear a lot in front of her! And Sasori and Deidara!"

" The two shut up and looked extremly worried about what Konan was saying. That was the point when 'Shi stepped out of the bathroom. And she looked at Tobi then-

" TENSHI-SAN!"

Idiot.

'Shi stood there,then when Tobi reached her she kicked him in the face. Hard.

" Who the heck are you lollipop face? "

" Why did Tenshi-san hurt Tobi? Tobi is a good boy. "

* Dorothy's PoV *

" Why did Tenshi-san hurt Tobi? Tobi is a good boy. "

Oh Jashin! don't fucking cry!

" So,how the hell are you in my house and why are you naked?! "

" Tobi don't know. Tobi was playing with his senpai when this happened. "

" okay just don't move or sit. " I said and throw a boxer and a pair of pants at him. " Get dressed brat. "

" And Tenshi-san won't run the others back? "


End file.
